La Fantasía de Clay
En una noche fría y tormentosa, nuestro amigo, Clay, mata al gallo y se acuesta en su nube, para entrar en un mundo de sueños. Acto 1: El Hada del Taco Empieza a sonar el tema de Living in the Sunlight. Clay: Hola, ¿Como estás? Espero que bien Clay se sube en su vaca voladora, se va a la tienda de Groceryas y encuentras a unas manzanitas que se aman Clay: ¡Que bello! Clay tira a las manzanitas a un valde lleno de arcoiris, y de este sale el hada del taco Hada del Taco: Habidi Babidi Bu El Hada del Taco convierte los ojos de Clay en pizzas Clay: Pizza Pie! De una rocola sale un Pequeño Tim Clay: Voy a cantar para ti Clay empieza a cantar como un loco Pequeño Tim: ¡Coffee! Pequeño Tim saca una leche achocolatada Clay: Oh DIos, mira eso 8D Clay se bebe la leche achocolatada, aparece una cabeza de Bebé Cabeza de Bebé: Agugu tata La Cabeza de Bebé escupe galletas y Clay le dispara Vaca: Woof Clay se sube en su vaca voladora y se va volando a una fábrica de chocolate Willy Wombat: Así que tienes sueños raros, dime que se siente que te olvides de ellos al primer minuto de haber despertado Clay: When the moon eat you eye Aparece una naranja sonriente y una cabeza de Johnny Bravo. La luna de Majora's Mask los golpea. Clay: Chusa El Hada del taco convierte la naranja en una manzana Clay: Delicious Clay se come a la manzana Johnny Bravo: Chiquitita Wario Head: Obey... La cabeza de Mario golpea la cabeza de Wario Mario Head: Remenber me? Clay: Coffee is only a dime, Living in the Sunlight Loving in the Moonlight having a Wonderful time Acto 2: Bailando en las nubes Clay en su vaca voladora se sube en una nube y baila Hada del Taco: ¡OYEMESÍ! El Hada del taco convierte las nubes en pizzas Clay: Hihihi, Pizza Pie La vaca voladora patea la pizza y Clay cae en una hamburguesa Clay: Oh Boy Clay empieza a zapatear Vaca: Miau Clay se bebe una cerveza y el cielo se pone colorido, todo empieza a moverse raro Clay: Wow, mira todo eso, esto es hermoso Hada del Taco: Guigigi Gigigigiri Clay se sube a su vaca voladora y se va a la tienda de comestibles Galletas: ¡Cookieeeeeeeee! Niño: ¡Ai! Clay atropella a las galletas y al niño. Weegee: Weeeegeeee Weegee weegee Acto Final: Desfile de estupidez Clay empieza a marchar, siendo seguido por todos los personajes anteriores Hada del Taco: Tacou Galletas: ¡Cookie! Niño: ¡Ai! Weegee: Weeegeeeeee Manzana: I'm delicious Pequeño Tim: Aha! Clay: I'm going to fly for you! Clay empieza a volar y a hacer sonidos raros Mario Head: I'm going to play for you! Pum! Pum! Pu-Pum! Pum! Pum! Clay se golpea con el piso Clay: Ow! I hit my nose! Hada del Taco: Wu El Hada del taco convierte los ojos de Clay en Pizzas Clay: Pizza Pie! Clay pulsa un interruptor y el mundo se voltea Manzana: Delicious! Clay se sube a su vaca y se va volando Clay: This is fantastic, see you next time! ... Ok! Bye bye! Picabu! El hada del taco hace algo aleatorio y Clay despierta Clay: ¡DIOS! ... Tuve otro sueño absurdo, bueno, debo dejar de fumar Clay se levanta y se va, al bajar a la cocina Clay: Voy a tomar un vaso de agu... Hada del Taco: Picabu! Clay: ¡Ai! Fin ¿O no? Categoría:Historias Categoría:Comedias